The trick
by Vageta123456789
Summary: Three friends go to a magical place.


**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Dragon Ball Z/GT/WHATEVER!**

**A/N: I hope you like it and review? Enjoy! and please can you favorite it please because it's my first best story and one shot. **

* * *

Once upon a time there lived three people named Goku, Gohan and Vegeta.

They where looking for something to eat because they where very poor so they would eat very much anything.

They where looking for hours and hours but still never found anything.

Finally Gohan found something.

It was a stick.

"Theres no use having a stick." Goku said.

"Oh! It is not an ordinary stick." Vageta said.

"It is a magic stick." Vageta said.

The brothers took turns making it work.

They where taking days and days and days but did not do anything.

They where anxious but Vageta was even more angry so Vageta just remembered from school how to make a magic stick

work and he said" abracadabra walacazoom make me fit and have a broom". Vageta said.

The magic worked and he turned fit and he did have a broom.

I wonder why he wished for a stupid broom.

"Vageta why did you wish for a flipping broom".Goku said.

"what, you do not know why i got a broom". Vegeta said.

"I got it because we can clean the stait of this garden and also we can fly with it to school and the shops and best of all we have a

magic stick so we can do anything with it and you know disgusting witches they fly with brooms to that's why i got the broom do you

understand now you brats." Vageta said.

"Who are you calling brats, Vageta." Gohan and Goku said.

"I was only joking you know don't get hyper can't you take a joke Goku and Gohan?"

"OK, well don't do it again Vageta." Goku and Gohan said.

After a while a man came and asked them, "Do you want to go to a place with me."

"What kind of place are you taking us to?"

"It's a place of anything you want." the man said. "So do you want to come now?"

"Shall we go or shall we not?"Goku said.

"OK, let's go let's trust this ugly man."

After a long time they arrived but the man was lying and something wrong happened.

The place was not magical but it was dark and the man had a secret and his secret was...

He was not good and he was lying and remember he said he is going to take us to a place of anything we want

but he was lying and he took them there to kill them.

After a bit of time he was going to kill us but Goku had an idea and his idea was to distract him and ask him questions.

Then the friends where distracting the man and asking him questions .

The first question was what is your name.

"My name, My name is freeza and i plan to destroy you."Freeza said angrily.

"But before you do i got another question for you but i wanted to say your name sounds like a gun name you know,

oh, lets get back to asking you the second question."Goku said.

"The second question is do you have any spirits in magic."Gohan said.

"Oh indeed i do, shall i show you."Freeza said.

"Yes indeed we do."the friends said.

"OK, here goes,

Magic, magic come to me,

Magic, magic come to me.

The walls started to break and Freeza tried to kill Goku, Gohan and Vageta with the very hard bricks.

What could they do know.

They had to do something.

After Gohan used the magic stick to make the bricks vanish.

"Where did you get that magic stick from."Freeza said.

"None of your business Freeza or shall I say maciene gun."Goku said.

"Give it to me."Freeza said.

"No never in a million years."the people said.

"Well if your not going to give it i will take it of you."Freeza said.

"You can't i'm not going to let you."Goku said.

"maciene gun, SHUT UP YOU FLIPPING IDIOT I AM NOT A MACIENE GUN YOU LOSER. Freeza said.

"LOSER i am not a loser."Goku said.

"Hey Vageta".Freeza said.

"Yeah what stinky Freeza."

"Why did you betray your master and why did you come here with these lousy humans."Freeza said.

"These Humans are not lousy and why do you want to know why i betrayed you,

I betrayed you because you stink and look at your face man and it's purple

and it's slimy ,

and worst of all you Never had a bath in your life." Vageta said.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!"

"WOW, how many times did you say shut up i think you said it more than a million well not really

you know I was joking Freeza."Vageta said.

"it's time to kill you now."Freeza said.

"WAIT,i got a poem to sing to you let me sing." Goku said.

**look at me,**

**just look at me,**

**wow wow just look at me,**

**and again look at me look at me,**

**please look at me.**

"did you like that."Goku said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WASTING MY TIME."Freeza said.

"Well yeah."Goku said.

"OK, Now it's time to kill you."Freeza said.

But before he killed the friends a dragon came and killed the man and killed him with all of the fire he had.

"Thanque, really we mean it and we ow you big time."The friends said.

"Are you here to save us."The people said.

"No, i am not here to save you i am here to kill you, are you surprised."The dragon said.

"What, your here to kill us."Gohan said.

"Yes of course i am here to kill you."The dragon said.

Vageta had an idea and his idea was to hide and runaway from this stupid place.

So they did but Gohan didn't here and he was there and the dragon was ready to attack and he did and the dragon attacked

Gohan...

After Gohan was dead and the dragon was looking for the other two and Goku was crying loudly and the dragon

spotted the other two.

Then the dragon came and attacked them and in that second a warrior came and defended the people.

Then the warrior killed the dragon.

"Are you going to kill us."The two people aid.

"No way i would never."The warrior said.

"Really."The people said.

"Yes i will never kill so genourous peple."The warrior said.

"We are verry sad because are friend named Gohan died."The people said.

"Oh that is sad."The warrior said.

" said.

"I can make him alive again."The warrior said.

"really, if you can please can you."Vageta said.

"ok, here goes,

make my fellow human being alive again."

Then Gohan came back from the dead and they lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**


End file.
